


【磁石NS】気を付けた方がいいよ

by uraumaim930027



Series: 磁石NS [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔受 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ※非自願性行為，R18慎。※年上N x 黃毛S。





	【磁石NS】気を付けた方がいいよ

**Author's Note:**

> ※各種慎。

頂著一頭金髮，閃亮亮的耳釘，藏不住一身叛逆的傲氣，櫻井翔晚上要從學校回家時總被街上小混混多看幾眼，奇怪的是從沒被盯上而痛打一架；櫻井翔想大概是因為自己就讀知名大學，一副背景深厚惹不得樣子吧。

平常走回家的路上會經過一個公園，假日時總有一堆小孩在這玩耍，平日下午接近下班時間則否，可能在幫忙媽媽或是滿心期待的等爸爸回家，在那之後晚上更是空蕩蕩一個人也沒有。

櫻井翔今天放學後跟以往一樣，朝著家的方向走，途中將會經過那個公園。不知道為什麼今天排課排特別晚，加上他習慣在學校稍微複習順便去圖書館找資料，等他走出校門時天色全黑，一半的店都打烊了。

雖然不是沒一個人深夜走回家過，但覺得今天特別怪，好像有人在跟蹤他一樣⋯⋯櫻井翔回頭，什麼也沒看到。

心裡有些發毛，可他一個大男人沒什麼好怕的，沒做虧心事，他也不信幽靈鬼怪那套，就算被小混混跟蹤了，他至少還學過幾個打架招式能應付逃跑。

想著想著突然尿急，櫻井翔眼看離回家還有一段路，憋著不好，不如去公園的男廁解決，反正公園男廁到晚上燈都還開著，附近治安不差，應該不會發生被毆打的最糟情況。

櫻井翔跨過草叢，沿著人行道往公園廁所走去，路上偶爾看見一兩對情侶夜晚散步，公園照明設施完善，身後沒有動靜，他放鬆戒備，確認自己的安全以後，放下戒心獨自到男廁上廁所。

進去廁所一個人也沒有，看起來挺乾淨的，櫻井翔不疑有他，隨便找了個小便斗站著，解開褲頭上小號。

憋尿憋很久終於解放，結束以後他放鬆地穿好褲子拉起褲鏈，沖水，轉身去洗手台把手洗乾淨，隨便甩了兩下走出廁所，才剛踏出腳步時櫻井翔忽然眼前一黑，什麼都看不到。

猜測是被布條從後矇住，櫻井翔內心驚慌而故作鎮定，往身後踩了一腳，右手向後重重一擊，沒想到完全落空。他開始慌了，急著要把矇住眼睛的布條掀起，手腕便被一雙比自己小而有力的手揪住，綁上類似塑膠束帶的東西，櫻井翔怎麼用力都掙脫不開，他張嘴正要大聲呼救，嘴巴又被綁上另一條布條，他只能緊咬著布條發出咽嗚。

糟糕。終於被小混混盯上了嗎，還用這種卑劣的手段，打了也叫不出聲音，該不會自己就會被打死在這裡吧⋯⋯櫻井翔急忙搖搖頭，仍然試圖掙脫，沒想到綁住自己的那人竟從背後一把抱住自己，往櫻井翔猜想應該是廁所裡面的方向移動。

聽見男廁坐式廁所隔間的門被打開，櫻井翔更加慌張，執意要往另個方向逃跑，但攻擊他的人往他腰部一掐，櫻井翔腿一軟，無力站直，又被那人帶向廁間，最後櫻井翔被壓在隔間的門板上，聽到那人鎖上門的聲音。

慘了，這下真的慘了，在廁所裡，要被痛打一頓了。

放下馬桶蓋，那人把櫻井翔的背包卸下放至上頭，從後面環著櫻井翔的腰，把櫻井的褲頭解開，連同內褲一齊拉至膝蓋以下，未有反應的分身暴露在空氣中，櫻井翔下身一冷，腦袋聰明的他開始覺得不對勁。比起被痛打一頓，這更像是⋯⋯性侵害！

「嗚、嗚⋯⋯.」意識到對方不正常的舉動，櫻井翔抵抗得更加激烈，那人卻像是更興奮地把櫻井翔的上衣撩起，兩隻手摸向乳首，磨蹭胸部。

被陌生人這麼羞辱，櫻井翔羞恥的快哭了，更何況對方在胸前遊走的雙手帶給他微妙的快感，比起心理上的厭惡，身體先一步做出「喜歡」的反應，裸露的下身漸漸變得硬挺，對方把腳卡進他兩腳之間，櫻井翔面朝門板，害怕地低著頭什麼也看不到，但他可以預料到接下來會發生什麼事。

「唔、唔嗚！嗚！」

雙手被禁錮在身後，努力嘗試解開塑膠束帶，卻連邊都搆不到，對方什麼話也沒有說，一隻手按住櫻井翔，一隻手翻著包包，像是找什麼東西一樣，接著櫻井翔聽見蓋子打開的聲音，那人把冰冰涼涼的液體倒向櫻井翔臀縫，那人用手沾了沾潤滑液，帶向前頭櫻井翔的下身。

因為畏懼而頹靡的下身在那人高超的套弄技巧下很快就站得直挺，甚至在廁所門板上留下水痕，櫻井翔在多次磨蹭之下得知那人的手不像一般女生的手，又比男生的手更小一點，有點肉肉的掌心在撫摸的時候帶起比自己打手槍更強烈的快感，那人粗魯的擼動分身，弄的櫻井翔痛得想叫出聲，下身卻與想法背道而馳更加硬挺。

「嗚⋯⋯」

猜想那人大概是男性，因為櫻井翔聽到保險套撕開的聲音，彷彿宣判他死刑的鐘聲，想到自己等等要被侵犯，櫻井翔猛地搖頭，身體不停顫抖，男人停下欺負櫻井翔分身，改由後面進犯。

眼淚沾濕矇住眼睛的布條，尾椎被男人輕舔，敏感的顫了顫，雙臀之間被男人用潤滑液淋的都是，先把潤滑液抹滿整個後穴以後再淺淺探入一根手指。

「唔、嗯⋯⋯唔！」那種地方，被一個陌生男人進入了⋯⋯就算再怎麼堅強櫻井翔也忍不住落淚，被陌生男人用到勃起的恥辱與被進入的難堪，對他而言都是屈辱，他似乎還能聽見身後男人的悶笑聲，男人抓著他肉肉的臀部，把手指探入更深，櫻井翔不停打顫，身後被入侵除了痛，在那其中竟萌生了詭妙的快感。

那人一下子插入三根手指抽插，疼的櫻井翔弓起身子，靠在門板上支撐自己癱軟的身體，櫻井翔從沒想過男人的後面也能容納那麼大的東西，也從沒想過自己作為一個男人竟然會莫名其妙被另一個男人侵犯。抵在門板上疲軟的分身並未得到照顧，那人抽出在櫻井翔後穴裡的手指後，就把自己的性器往櫻井翔臀間塞，摩擦了幾下後，男人一手扣住櫻井翔的腰，一手按著櫻井翔不讓他亂動，下身直接捅進櫻井翔的肉穴裡。

「嗚、嗯、嗚嗚⋯⋯.」  
嘴裡還咬著布條無法出聲，就連男人長什麼樣子櫻井翔亦無從得知，男人粗大的肉棒在他穴裡抽插，痛得他沒力氣反抗，任由男人抱在懷裡頂弄，只能發出嗚嗚的呻吟，男人湊近他耳邊舔了舔他的耳垂和耳釘，櫻井翔還能聽見男人細微的喘聲，以及肉體碰撞的啪啪聲。

隔著保險套都能感受到男人熾熱的下體在自己穴裡進出，貼著自己的內壁，櫻井翔就連搖頭說不要都放棄，任憑淚水滑過臉頰，讓男人舔過，男人無意義的撫摸著櫻井翔的上身，揉捏櫻井翔的乳首，顯然櫻井翔因此更有反應，後頭夾得更緊，讓男人產生櫻井翔正在享受的錯覺。

男人退出下身，櫻井翔的後穴流出帶著淺淺血絲的液體，把櫻井翔翻過身再次進入對方。

櫻井翔只記得他在公園上廁所之後，遇見一個男的把他眼睛嘴巴矇住拖進廁所裡侵犯，最後自己被做到昏過去，剩下的就不知道了。

刺眼的陽光與生理時鐘讓櫻井翔醒了過來，睜開眼睛發現他還在公園男廁廁間裡頭，門半掩著，昨天對他做出這種事的人已經不知去向，身後的疼痛提醒著他昨夜被男人性侵害的事實，臉上的淚已經流乾了，他隨便抹了幾把，矇眼跟綁嘴的布條已被拆掉，身上的衣服也穿得整整齊齊，看來那人臨走前還幫櫻井翔整理好儀容，背包沒有被翻過的痕跡，男人沒帶走任何財物。

櫻井翔忍住疼痛半翻過身，手伸進褲子裡摸了一把，發現是乾的。那人竟然做完還幫他清理了嗎？⋯⋯正想要站起身，腰部的酸痛卻讓櫻井翔倒回地上，重重一聲。

「嘶⋯⋯好痛⋯⋯」

他該怎麼辦？走出這扇門後，他該怎麼辦？放過犯罪者，裝作沒事的樣子回家洗澡出門上課？去醫院驗傷，順便去警局報警？不、一個大男人說什麼自己被性侵了，要他怎麼開口？

「叩叩——」有人敲了敲廁所門板，櫻井翔心跳加速，怎麼辦，有人來了，他該怎麼辦？

在櫻井翔還沒反應過來前，那人把門打開，看見櫻井翔之後擔心的蹲了下來。

「你沒事吧？你在裡面沒關門很久了，剛剛又發出很大的聲音，我在想你是不是需要幫忙⋯⋯」

「啊、呃⋯⋯嗯，抱歉，我昨天喝醉了在廁所吐完就暈倒了⋯⋯哈哈⋯⋯」

「喔，那我扶你起來吧。」

那人一頭黑髮，長相像個高中生，水汪汪的眼睛還有貓嘴，笑起來特別好看，大概是世人所說「可愛的男孩子」，他向櫻井翔伸出手，那隻小小的手，比櫻井翔還小些，櫻井翔握上的時候發現對方掌心也肉肉的，像極了、⋯⋯

昨夜侵犯他的那個人。

不可能吧，眼前這麼可愛又帥氣的男孩子，怎麼可能呢。

那人拉起櫻井翔，在櫻井翔踉蹌時一把扶住對方的腰，讓櫻井翔倍感安心。

「真是謝謝您了⋯⋯該怎麼稱呼您呢？」

「不客氣⋯⋯二宮和也，叫我二宮さん就好了。」

「喔.....謝謝你，二宮さん。」

「啊，對了。你還是大學生吧。」

「嗯？」

「大學生就在外面喝個爛醉，不太好喔。」

「啊、是嗎⋯⋯」櫻井翔乾笑兩聲，在二宮的攙扶之下緩緩走出男廁。

「你的名字呢？」

「我叫櫻井翔⋯⋯」

「櫻井さん是嗎？你可以自己走回家嗎？還是要我扶你回去，不用勉強的。」

「不了，謝謝⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯」二宮心情複雜的摟著櫻井翔的肩，對他露出安慰的笑容，「櫻井桑真的沒問題？難道不是被人在公廁侵犯了？」

「咦？啊？不、不是的⋯⋯」他緊張的逃開二宮和也的視線。二宮和也是怎麼知道的？他怎麼會——？

「可能是我多疑了，抱歉。我有在心理諮詢中心做過這方面的工作，大概很容易亂想，你別在意。」

「沒關係.....」

櫻井翔鬆了一口氣。話說，原來二宮和也比他大而且已經有工作經驗了嗎？完全看不出來。

跟二宮說自己可以走回家以後才走了幾步又踉蹌，幸好對方及時從後面扶起櫻井翔，才免於跌倒受傷。

「我就說了，你沒辦法吧⋯⋯我扶你回去，你家在哪裡？」

「就在這附近⋯⋯那個、謝謝。」

「不用謝啦⋯⋯反正我也住這附近，沒事的。」

「嗯⋯⋯」

把櫻井翔送回家後，櫻井翔基於禮貌還是請二宮和也留下來坐一會而再走，畢竟他一個人在外面住，沒什麼不好的，二宮和也看起來又是個好人，還做過心理輔導的工作。

如果、能把昨晚發生的惡夢告訴二宮的話⋯⋯櫻井翔在廚房心不在焉的泡茶，熱水沒倒好差點就要燙到手。

「啊，小心。」二宮從後頭拉住櫻井翔，只差那麼一點他就要燙傷了。

「⋯⋯抱歉、要請二宮さん留下來坐一下還這麼心不在焉的。」

「不，沒關係的，反正只有我們兩個不是嗎？」

「嗯⋯⋯？」二宮和也的話，是什麼意思？

「翔さん如果有什麼煩惱的話，可以跟我說的。一個人在外面求學很辛苦吧？」

「謝謝二宮さん的好意⋯⋯」二宮和也維持從後頭擁住櫻井翔的姿勢，這讓櫻井翔不太好意思。

「不過啊，翔さん還是要多注意喔。」

「嗯？注意什麼？」

「ふふ⋯⋯像你這麼可愛的男生⋯⋯」解開櫻井翔的褲頭，褲子跟內褲瞬間掉落地面，二宮和也把手伸進櫻井翔的上衣裡，那動作似曾相似，櫻井翔不可能忘記，「一個人生活可是要小心一點的⋯⋯」

二宮和也從後伸舌頭舔過櫻井翔的頸側，膝蓋擠進對方雙腿間，隱約可見臀縫中的後穴還有被疼愛過的痕跡，「尤其要小心，像我這樣的、覬覦你那麼久的、最後忍不住把你抓進廁所侵犯的人⋯⋯你現在的行為，可就是引狼入室喔。」

渾身戰慄，櫻井翔動彈不得，二宮和也的每個動作都讓他想起昨晚自己承受的暴行。

「ふふふ，已經來不及囉，翔、ちゃん⋯⋯我們再來好多次好多次吧。這次翔ちゃん可要好好看著我喔。」


End file.
